The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of hybrid carnation botanically known as Dianthus caryophyllus, and referred to by the cultivar name ‘CFPC Evermore’.
‘CFPC Evermore’, identified as selection no. 020155, was discovered by Oscar T. Hasegawa as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation in a controlled cultivated planting of the patented variety known as ‘CFPC Essence’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,867) in Salinas, Calif. The new variety ‘CFPC Evermore’ has been asexually reproduced by vegetative side shoot cuttings in Salinas, Calif. and the distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.